The present invention relates to a process and apparatus for assembling a plurality of filter holders for use in a smoking machine.
Automated smoking machines are old in the art, and these machines are primarily used for the collection and subsequent analysis of tobacco smoke constituents. Standards for puff volume, puff profile and puff duration, together with sample preparation and analysis are followed in the operation of such smoking machines.
Numerous smoking machines have been proposed and developed within the prior art. Typical machines for smoking cigarettes are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents, all of which are incorporated by reference in the present application. These Patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,228,216, 3,200,648, 3,433,054, 3,460,374, 3,476,119, 3,528,435, 3,548,840, 3,548,841, 3,732,874, 4,019,366 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,003. Many of these automated smoking machines are a parallel or all-at-a-time type of device where each cigarette in a group of 20 is simultaneously puffed about once every 60 seconds. Other known machines are capable of smoking cigarettes in a predetermined sequence.
Prior to actually using an automated smoking machine, filter holders must be assembled by placing a clean filter element between the upper and lower portions of each of a plurality of such filter holders. The upper portion of the filter holder has an opening for receiving a cigarette and the lower portion has an opening for releasable attachment to the smoking machine. Normally, each loosely assembled filter holder is individually pressed to seal the upper and lower portions thereof together with the filter element therebetween. Such procedure for preparation of the filter holders is both time consuming and inefficient.
Accordingly, one of the objects of the present invention is a process for assembling a plurality of filter holders for use in a smoking machine where the plurality of holders is simultaneously pressed to thereby seal to upper and lower portions of each filter holder together with the filter element therebetween.
Another object of the present invention is a press for assembling a plurality of filter holders for use in a smoking machine where the plurality of loosely assembled holders is simultaneously pressed to thereby seal the upper and lower portions of each filter holder together with the filter element therebetween.
In accordance with the present invention, a process for assembling a plurality of filter holders for use in a smoking machine comprises the steps of providing a plurality of filter holders, each holder having upper and lower portions constructed and arranged for fitting engagement with one another. A filter element is placed between the upper and lower portions of each filter holder, and each holder is loosely assembled by fitting the upper and lower portions together with the filter element therebetween. The loosely assembled filter holders are placed on a portable tray having a plurality of individual compartments, one for each assembled filter holder. The portable tray is then positioned in a press, and the filter holders are simultaneously pressed to thereby seal the upper and lower portions of each holder together with the filter element therebetween.
The present invention also includes a particular press for assembling a plurality of filter holders for use in a smoking machine. The press comprises a framework, and a press platen is mounted to the framework for vertical movement. A portable and removable tray is supported by the framework directly below the press platen, and an alignment structure on the framework and tray positions the tray at an exact predetermined location directly below the press platen. At least one hydraulic cylinder is connected between the framework and press platen for moving the platen in a vertical direction toward and away from the tray and the loosely assembled filter holders. Moreover, the tray includes a plurality of individual compartments, one compartment for holding one of the plurality of loosely assembled filter holders, and the press platen also includes a similar plurality of individual compartments, one for engaging each of the plurality of filter holders during pressing upon actuation of the at least one hydraulic cylinder.